


i'm putting out the lanterns (find your own way back home)

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, basically iggy has a cold, just fluff, poor baby, sorry ig, uuuuh there's no weird kinks in this about being sick btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ignis can't seem to get himself out of bed this morning, and with Prompto and Noctis out on a hunt, it's up to Gladio to take care of his sick boyfriend.(or, i'm sick and need to project myself onto a character in my favorite ship)





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a lyric from folkin' around by panic! at the disco because it's stuck in my head. also hEY THIS IS REALLY. CHEESY I'M SORRY jhfdgd also. it's three am sorry if this sucks

Ignis adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, cringing as he felt his stomach turn with nausea. He presumed a cup of tea would help the burning scratch in his throat, but Gladiolus was in the other room, and Iggy wasn't planning on putting the effort into making himself tea and worrying him. Plus, he wouldn't want to strain his voice by yelling for Gladio. He sighed as he curled further into the blankets, a cold sweat dripping down his back.

He couldn't stand to be sick. How did this even happen? He was generally a very cleanly and neat man — sickness wasn't a common thing for him. Perhaps he'd caught it from someone they'd hung out around recently. Like Cindy, or Dino. Yes, Ignis could recall hearing Dino cough a few times the last time they'd visited the Galdin Quay. That bastard. Ignis rubbed his temples irritably. Now was not the time for blaming people. He'd just have to learn to suck it up and deal with it. It wasn't like it would last very long, anyway. Noctis' colds never did.

It was unfortunately difficult for Ignis to fall back asleep, not being used to being sick. His cold was causing his body to feel hot to the touch (from the fever), but completely cold otherwise. He didn't know what to do, take the blanket off, or keep it? He would sweat no matter what he did. And to add to this hell, he had a raging headache. A sigh fell from his dry lips, body sinking down underneath the blanket completely, sulking in its own sorrow.

"Hey, Iggy," Gladio approached, creaking open the door and raising an eyebrow at Ignis' suffering form underneath the blanket. "You okay? You're... hiding under a blanket."

Ignis shuffled a bit before his head poked out, eyes making contact with Gladio's. "No, I am not. I am in need of some hot, chai tea right about now, however," he said, voice scratchy and broken. Gladio nodded and smirked a bit, stepping out of the room and calling to him from the kitchen.

"You're sick," Gladio pointed out, grabbing a tea packet from their cupboards. "That's really funny, I actually thought you would be the least likely out of all of us to—"

"Oh, hush," Ignis demanded. Gladio responded only with a snort as he prepared tea for his boyfriend. "Where have Noct and Prompto gone? Please, tell me that someone is supervising them."

"Ignis, they're twenty. They don't need you to mother them every second of their lives," he commented, dipping the tea bag into the cup of water a few times before bringing it back to Iggy's room. "Don't worry about them, I'm sure they've got it under control."

"What, exactly, are you sure that they have under control? If you sent them out to fight something like Adamantoise alone, Gladio, I swear..." Ignis threatened as he took the tea, sipping it politely and closing his eyes in bliss, enjoying the sensation of the hot liquid trickling down his clogged throat.

"No, no, not that intense of a hunt..." Ignis' eyes widened as he looked up at Gladio, disgust and horror covering his face.

"You sent them out on a hunt? Alone? Gladiolus," he scolded, "they will get themselves killed!"

Gladiolus tsked at Ignis, shaking his head and pushing the mug back up to Ignis' lips. "There's your mothering again, Iggy. Stop worrying so much, loosen up a bit. You're probably very tense, do you need me to massage your shoulders?"

Ignis blinked, staring down at the mug. A massage would be... nice, he thought. It would certainly soothe him a bit, and possibly even take his mind off of the dangers Noct and Prompto might be getting into. "... Alright," he finally agreed, sitting forward so Gladio can slip behind him and put his hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently.

"Good?" Gladiolus asked, pressing his fingers deeply into Ignis' flesh. The latter moaned suddenly, head tilting back in the slightest, back relaxing against Gladiolus' grip. Gladio smirked and continued his movements, doing his best to work as much tension as he could out of Ignis' shoulders and neck. Sipping on his tea, Ignis sighed, eyes closing once again as Gladio gave him what could've been considerably the best massage he'd ever had in his life. Not that many people had ever massaged him, which was a shame, and probably why he had such a stiff back. Not to mention all of the work he does everyday just to survive.

"Lower," Ignis pleaded, small pants emitting his mouth as he leans his head back on Gladio's chest, sighing blissfully as he felt Gladio's strong hands guide the muscles on his shoulder blades to the small of his back. Gladio kissed the top of his head and chuckled, watching Ignis take another sip of his (still quite warm) tea. Suddenly, Ignis started coughing, sitting up quickly and covering his mouth with his hand in a fist. Gladio nearly jumped off the bed to get him some cough medicine.

"God, I almost had a heart attack," Gladio warned, handing Ignis the NyQuil bottle the Iris gave him a while ago, "just in case of an emergency," like she knew this would happen. Gladio rubbed Ignis' back as he took the medicine, face twisting up slightly at the foul taste. Gladio snickered and set the NyQuil on the table. "Yeah, your tea will probably taste weird after that... Sorry."

"It is quite alright," Ignis forgave, setting his cup of tea on the table as well. "Do you think you could continue that massage you were performing just a minute ago?" he inquired, a small smile residing on his lips. Well, Gladio just couldn't resist that now, could he?

"'Course," he said, smiling back at Iggy as his hands return to Ignis' lower back, almost... too low. But not quite. He kneaded his hands against him, relishing in Ignis' many noises of approval in return. When he decided that amount of massaging would suffice, he ran his hands through Ignis' sweaty hair. "You should lay down, Iggy... I'll go get you a heating pad, do you want, like, snacks or something?" he offered.

"Gladio, my specialty is in snacks, not yours."

"I know, but I'm trying to be a good boyfriend here, Iggy. Don't be a buzzkill." Gladio snickered to himself and walked out, heading into the bathroom, thinking that would be a possible place to put a heading pad. An almost illogical one, but one nonetheless. "Ah ha," he exclaimed when he came upon the heating pad, grabbing it quickly and running back to put it under Ignis' body. He plugged it in and turned it up. "Is that good? Can I get you anything else, sir?" he teased. Ignis hit his arm playfully.

"Quit it," he said, shaking his head. "No, I believe I'm alright." Gladio nodded, crawling into the bed with Ignis and getting under the blankets, cuddling his sick lover. Ignis leaned his head on Gladio in response.

"Iggy, I love you," Gladio said, eyes closing with a desperately needed sleep that had been lingering for a while now. Ignis hummed.

"And I in return." Gladio huffed and flicked Iggy's nose. "I love you as well, Gladio," Ignis corrected himself, shaking his head and shutting his eyes, too. Soon enough, they had fallen asleep, curled up against each other, which would probably result in Gladio contracting Ignis' sickness, but that didn't matter in the moment. They loved each other enough to not worry about that.


End file.
